


Cultivating Love

by Taua



Series: Tumbrl Inspiration [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Budding maybe, Crushes, Dryads - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, LOL botanical joke, Relationships are only hinted really, Witches, liiiiitle bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: A green witch cultivates a bonsai tree, which a dryad is attached to. She speaks to the tree every day about anything and everything, slowly the dryad starts to fall for her.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), side Riku/Vanitas
Series: Tumbrl Inspiration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534382
Kudos: 5





	Cultivating Love

After the third long, suffering sigh she couldn't help the roll of her eyes. “Come on, Vanitas. You're acting like you don't want to be here.”

“Because I _don't_ want to be here,” came the reply, huffed out so heavily as if he were carrying a rock on his shoulders. But Vanitas loved to be dramatic, so she didn't even glance up from the enchanted seeds lined up before her. “What's the point, anyway? What does growing some stupid flower get me? Beside a massive headache and general irritation.”

“It keeps you from failing Mister Lauriam's class,” she easily replied. A huff escaped her lips when Vanitas flopped on top of her, his pointy chin digging into the top of her head while his arms fell over her shoulders like a scarf. “You're heavy!” she complained, petite hands bracing her against the table of seeds.

“I'll get off if you do my homework for me,” Vanitas dryly murmured, making himself even heavier.

“Mister Lauriam will trace our magic in the plants, so he'll know you didn't grow it yourself.” Hopelessly she shifted her weight, but it did little to shove him off. “I'll help you pick something easy, okay?”

Vanitas groaned on top of her. “You're heartless, Naminé. Remind me why we're friends.”

Eventually he moved, just enough for Naminé to shove him off her back. “Because,” she began, deft fingers gently reaching for a few seeds and a small bag to put them in, “You being a jerk leaves me unfazed.” With that she reached for one of Vanitas' hands and laid the little bag into it.

With narrowed eyes Vanitas pinched the bag between his thumb and forefinger and held it in front of his face, his lips curled a little in disgust.

“Those are some special poppy seeds. They are easy to grow and the flower looks pretty dramatic,” Naminé explained, her arms crossing behind her back.

“Dramatic. Har har.” He glared at her beyond the bag of seeds, but all Naminé did was grin back before she turned toward the seeds once more.

Accepting his fate – she would pick something he would be able to do with minimal effort – Vanitas grabbed the bag a little more securely before he peered over her shoulder. “What are you going to pick?”

Reading the little, hand-written notes next to the baskets, Naminé hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe some spring snowflake,” she replied once she reached for a bag for herself.

“Isn't that a winter flower?” Vanitas said, confusion marking his voice.

Surprised Naminé straightened. “You _actually_ remembered that?” The grin she shot his way was a little mischievous, which earned her a shove to the shoulder.

“The point is,” Vanitas hissed, “It's the middle of summer. Why don't go with, no idea, a sunflower or something.”

Gently Naminé picked a few seeds, trusting her gut-feeling to get the best ones. “I have an affinity for green witchery. Mister Lauriam has high expectations... and I don't want to disappoint.”

“Then make the sunflower house-sized or something.”

When she didn't as much as flinch at his remark, Vanitas grabbed her wrist. “Seriously. You don't even like that jerk.” He leaned a little closer, studying Naminé's face intently while his eyebrows furrowed up. “Stop putting so much effort into stuff you don't give a shit about just because that's expected from you.” His head tilted a little to the side. “What about memory magic? And heart-diving? Go spend your time studying _that.”_

Though she sighed, Naminé couldn't help a little smile. Vanitas was dramatic and a jerk most of the time, but when nobody was watching he also always looked out for her; this caring, almost tender side of him was something not many got to see.

And when he looked at her _like that,_ it was hard to stay focused.

“I have an affinity. Even with winter seeds, I won't have to work too hard. Promise.”

She didn't look Vanitas in the eye, however when he slacked his grab she figured he at least believed her – for now. Knowing him, he'd be knocking on the window of her room to see what she was up to even before dusk.

“Let's check out and get this stupid homework over with,” he huffed, his shoes clacking on the wooden floor as he strode to the cash-desk.

Naminé was just about to follow him when her eyes caught something on a low shelf, close to the corner of the shop. Before she knew it she had walked over and looked down at the abandoned thing, left in the shadows as if forgotten, and before she could stop herself she picked it up and asked for its price.

\------

“Sooo,” Vanitas murmured, arms crossed before his chest and head tilted as he eyed the thing on top of Naminé's desk, “Why did you get this again?”

“It looked sad,” Naminé easily replied as she spread fresh soil in a rectangle, low pot.

“Duh. It's a weeping willow,” Vanitas deadpanned and crouched down. It left him on eye-level with the small bonsai sitting on top of a rolled up towel.

To ease the slight tension in the room, Naminé gasped dramatically. “Here I was, convinced you always sleep through phytology!”

Vanitas just shrugged his shoulders. “I like everything that's more on the dark side of things. Plants included.” He lifted one hand and poked one of the slim, leafless branches with his finger.

In a flash Naminé slapped his hand away with a scowl. “Leave it alone,” she growled, eyes narrowed and eyebrows drawn together to look more intimidating. However her gaze softened when she looked at the depotted bonsai on the side of her desk.

The poor thing had undoubtedly suffered... From the roots it seemed to be old, but still the people running the shop had left it in a sunless corner on a low shelf. The small weeping willow had lost most of its leaves and the branches were knobby and dried out. Some were in such a bad shape Naminé had to cut them off entirely, hoping she could safe the rest of the tree that way.

Usually bonsai-trees were highly valued among witches and normal folk alike. Seeing one in such a bad shape, forgotten in the dark and left to die... It broke her heart.

Of course, Vanitas had been skeptic the moment she walked up at the cash-desk. On their entire way back to the dorms he had monologued about the big mistake Naminé made, going on how the plant was more dead than anything and probably won't make it a week, and then she'd be distraught and depressed since she couldn't safe it and he'd have to see how to cheer her up, yadda yadda. However, he still intimidated the guy manning the desk into a couple of discounts since he, idiot that he was, wanted half a fortune for the bonsai he didn't care enough about to even water regularly. And he also ended up carrying all the things Naminé bought for the little tree, albeit constantly complaining. He even sneaked into the girl's wing to stick around while she worked.

“Ten bucks the minerals in the soil will shock it so hard the last leaves fall off.” He rose and walked over to the bed, shoulder leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms again.

“Stop saying mean things to the bonsai,” Naminé replied as she trimmed the roots with clippers. Smiling encouragingly she leaned a bit closer and whispered, “Don't mind him, little guy. Vanitas is tough on the outside, but has a good heart. You'll see.”

She heard him snort indignantly. “Don't spread rumors about me,” he grumbled before he shifted and laid fully on Naminé's bed, arms crossed behind his head. “Twenty bucks the thing is dead within the month.”

\-------

Absently Naminé listened to the lively chatter around her. Usually she spend her lunch-break alone or with Vanitas, but that day Sora – Vanitas' younger brother – and his friends ran a little late and joined her on the table.

Sora easily filled in the silence as he animatedly told about a potion he mixed up just recently. It had turned out alright despite Kairi, who also happened to be Naminé's cousin, trying to mess with it when he wasn't looking, and the professor had been so impressed he gave Sora an A+ on it.

“I really can't believe it!” Sora turned his head left and right in excitement. “Can you believe it, Riku?! That guy _never_ gives out A+s!”

“You're one lucky kid,” Riku chuckled as he fished for some fries with his long, _long_ fingers. The fingers of a craftsman or artist, Naminé mused, not for the first time. In fact, she could hardly look away from-

Suddenly a hand slammed onto the table right in front of her, so loud and sudden it made everyone flinch. Sora even choked on his soda, so hard some dribbled out of his nose.

When the hand pulled back, two money bills were revealed.

“Move aside, pipsqueak.” Roughly Sora's tablet was shoved further down the table.

Pouting slightly, Sora replied, “Good day to you, too, Vanitas.”

Vanitas just grunted and dug into his sandwich. His mood was especially bad – and Naminé had a good idea why. A sly grin laid over her lips as she picked up the money, quickly counting through it before she pocketed it.

“Okay, what was that for?” Kairi eventually asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

“Just collecting the win,” Naminé returned cryptically. Across from her, Vanitas stabbed a pickle with his fork before he crunched it between his teeth.

“This screams 'lost bet'.” Slightly leaning sidewards, Sora shamelessly invaded Vanitas' space. “When will you learn it, Vani? Luck's _never_ in your favor.”

“Don't call me that,” Vanitas spat between mouthfuls of sandwich.

“Now I'm curious.” Gently Kairi nudged Naminé with her elbow. “What did you guys bet on?”

For a moment Naminé studied Vanitas, then her eyes wandered over to Riku. She didn't want to come off as weird when he was near, but she also knew Vanitas would eventually spill the beans if Sora pestered him enough – and since he was a jerk, he would _definitely_ make it sound weird, which would be much more embarrassing.

“A month ago I bought a bonsai in a-”

“Ooooh, a bonsai?!” Sora cut in, instantly abandoning Vanitas in favor of leaning over to Naminé. “We just learned about those in class! They are full of magic, right?”

Smiling a little Naminé nodded. “They usually are,” she confirmed, her smile turning a bit sad, “But this one was abandoned, if not entirely left to die. Vanitas bet it wouldn't make it, but it's recovering nicely.”

Sora turned to him with a scowl, whispering 'how could you'. Vanitas only huffed.

“I moved it into another pot and it started growing its leaves back, but the magic from it feels weak and somewhat hallow. I've never seen something like that before.” Carefully Naminé dropped her fork onto her plate, appetite gone. Even after tending to it so much, the bonsai was still healing fairly slowly. The leaves had just about started budding and the silence she was met with whenever she tapped it with her magic was concerning. Usually bonsai-trees were sentient enough to respond whenever a witch cultivated them. Naminé would lie if she said it wasn't discouraging.

“Hey, Riku,” Kairi suddenly called, jerking her from her thoughts. “You're a genius. Any idea what's wrong with it?”

Riku dropped the fry he was about to eat with a sigh. “I'm considered a _prodigy,_ not a genius,” he clarified as he wiped his fingers clean. “Bonsai are delicate despite their strength. Being abandoned by the one who cultivated it might have been too great of a trauma to recover from.”

Ever so slightly Naminé's heart sank. She'd feared as much, especially since Vanitas had been so blunt when she first bought it, but she still believed it stood a chance.

Some of her sadness must have shown on her face – because Riku suddenly reached out and laid his hand on top of hers. “Still, it's amazing you saved it. Making a bonsai bud is not easy, even for green witches.” He smiled encouragingly at her, his hand a warm, solid weight that kept her thoughts from straying too far.

“Th-thank you,” Naminé helplessly stuttered, heart beating a mile a minute.

\--------

The room was dark and silent safe for regular, calm breathing and occasional rustling of sheets. A bit of moonlight shone in from the lone window, painting whatever it touched in shades of silver, and the stars twinkled in the sky around it.

Waiting a few more heartbeats, just to be _absolutely_ sure, a small figure kept itself hidden in the shadow of the pitiably slim trunk of the bonsai.

Deeming the girl sound asleep, it eventually stuck its head out, looking this way and that, as if something was still lurking around in wait. However when nothing happened it made another step forward, black coat dull even in the shine of the moon. Carefully the figure walked toward the edge of the pot, its feet barely making a noise as they moved over the dirk. It still smelled nice and fresh; rich soil full of nourishments that made its tree healthier with each passing day.

Sighing softly the figure, hardly as tall as a thumb, looked up. Countless little leaves had grown on the branches again, most not even fully uncurled. It had been decades the small willow had felt so good and alive. In fact, the little figure had been sure they'd meet their end in the dark, moldy corner of the shop.

But that girl... she had saved them.

Feeling a little bolder, the figure stepped onto the rim of the pot and sat down, legs dangling off the edge. The gentle girl with the sunshine hair took care of them every day, checking the soil for moisture and tenderly stroking the budding leaves. She spoke to them, too, sharing stories about school and her friends and her interests.

For instance, she came from an old bloodline of cunning folk and usually got whatever tasks she got done alright, even if it wasn't her affinity. But with the powerful blood came lots of expectations from her family; she was expected to excel in all classes, lest she put shame on their name. Often she'd do things she didn't really like just to please them. However, personally she wanted to learn more about crafts related to the heart and memories, hence she spend most of her evenings drawing with enchanted pens and crayons, so close to the bonsai it got a nice view on the pictures.

Since she was so outstanding and popular with the teachers, she didn't have many friends. Only one boy seemed to hang out with her, a raven-haired mage by the name of Vanitas. He had a foul mouth and a rebellious attitude; most nights he knocked on her window and let himself in, never mind they being teenagers and he invading the girl's wing without batting an eye. But he kept her company, so it was okay.

Vanitas had a younger brother who went by the name of Sora. They were polar opposites while looking very alike and since he worried about his big brother being lonely – which was very likely, being the troublemaker that he was – he ended up becoming friends with the girl, too. He also reconnected her with her distant cousin, Kairi, and put lots of effort into repairing their bond, which she was grateful for. And he also introduced her to Riku.

Riku... Whenever the girl spoke of him, her voice turned softer and her eyes grew dreamy. He was kind and brave and strong; he always looked out for his friends and protected them at the cost of his own well-being. Once Sora's spellwork got out of control, enchanting whatever items were around, and when they charged at him Riku threw himself between them and Sora without missing a beat. He got stabbed in the side by a spear which left a large, nasty scar behind, but he only shrugged it off and said he'd do it over and over again if he had to.

The figure had to admit that was, in fact, pretty admirable. People who cared about others more than about themselves were growing rare and from what the girl said, this Riku-guy was nice to look at, too. Powerful arms, broad shoulders to lean against, hair the color of starlight... No wonder the girl was so smitten.

In the far the bedsheets rustled, so sudden the tiny figure drew in a breath and held it.

Tensing the girl rolled onto her side, her nose twitching and eyelids fluttering, but thankfully she relaxed with a sigh and slipped back into sleep.

“Phew,” the small figure whispered, the tension bleeding out of its shoulders. Being seen would do it no good... although something inside its chest ached for it.

What would the girl say?

From what the figure knew, dryads inhabiting bonsai-trees were unknown for. That had been the reason it was taken away from the boy who originally cultivated it in the first place. Besides... what kind of dryad was the figure, anyway? As tiny as a thumb and powerless, a little fake compared to regular trees with _real_ dryads. The girl would probably laugh into its face or, worse, take the bonsai to one of the teachers to be examined and experimented on. Not like that hadn't happened in the past.

No. It was better to remain hidden, safely tucked away in the shadow of the trunk. If nobody saw it, the little dryad could pretend to not exist at all. That was better than being hurt and made fun of and humiliated by everyone around it.

The girl shifted on the sheets again, her long, fine lashes resting against her cheeks, a picture of peace and serenity.

It was better that way.

And yet...

\-----------

The door flew open so suddenly the small dryad barely had the time to hide in the shadows and flew closed so hard the leaves of the willow shifted in the breeze. Next a dull thud cut through the silence of the room, followed by a dragged rustle, and then... quiet sobbing.

Confused the small dryad peeked around the tree and through the low hanging branches.

The witch with the sunshine hair sat on the floor, back against the closed door and knees drawn up. Her face was buried in them, arms wrapped around her legs as her shoulders quivered with every shaky breath and silent snivel.

Why was she crying?

Since she took the bonsai in, she had never cried. At times she looked sad, yes, but it never resulted in her shedding tears. Something awful must have happened for her so hurt so much, and the longer the tiny dryad watched the more its chest constricted.

But what could it do? From across the room and weak as a twig, no less?

The witch kept crying and sobbing, alone and small on the probably cold floor, the dryad aching just as much. If she'd at least move to the bed or desk she'd be more comfortable. And once closer, maybe the dryad might even be brave enough to spare a few encouraging words for her, just like she did when the tree was about to die.

Tears gathering in its own eyes, the dryad slipped into the shadows and leaned back against the bark of the weeping willow. Slowly its hands came up and crossed before they rested on its chest in silent prayer.

_Please... don't cry..._

Startled by a voice Naminé flinched, her head whipping up so fast the back of her head hit the door. Her sight was blurry, but she could make out something strangely yellow on her desk.

Quickly she rubbed her arm across her eyes, wiping away the tears, and finally she saw what it was.

“Wow,” she whispered in awe. Her knees were shaky when she first got up, but the distance was short enough for her legs to not give in until she made it to the desk. Eyes still fixed on the incredible sight she blindly reached for her chair, pulled it back, and slumped into it.

The bonsai on her desk was suddenly in full bloom. Countless tiny, yellow flowers dotted the branches all the way to the tips. When Naminé traced one with her finger it came back covered in yellow pollen, the flowers just as fuzzy and soft to the touch as the regular one.

However when she walked out that morning there were no traces of blooms whatsoever on it. So...

“How come you're in flower now?” Naminé wondered out loud. Gently she stroked the lowest hanging branches with her finger, coating it in more of the pollen. “Maybe... you're resonating with my feelings?” New tears welled up in her eyes and silently rolled down her cheeks. “You _are_ a weeping willow after all,” she giggled, but it broke off into a sob by the end.

_No!_ , rang a voice in Naminé's head, _Please, please don't cry...!_

“That voice again...” Sniffling Naminé blinked down at the bonsai. “Are you... sentient?”

For a while nothing came, but eventually the voice whispered, _Yes..._

The smile on Naminé's lips was nothing but content. “Thank goodness! I was worried you lost yourself before I could help you.” She tilted her head and gently pet the bonsai's top. However then her face fell slightly and she stared at the wood of her desk intently. “I'm sorry... I kept rambling to you every day. That must have been annoying...”

_N-no, that's fine! I never minded!_ , the voice quickly replied. _I really like listening to your voice,_ it added a little softer.

Again Naminé giggled before she reached for one of the drawers on her desk and pulled out a box of tissues. Quickly she took one out and blew her nose before wiping her face clean. If the little bonsai was sentient, she didn't want to look so debouched in its presence.

The silence stretched on for a few minutes, then the voice asked, _What happened?_

“I don't want to bother you with it,” Naminé returned, blowing her nose again.

_It's fine. You're not bothering me._

For a moment Naminé considered the offer. “Do you have a name?” she asked, suddenly remembering she never really introduced herself to the bonsai before and adding, “Mine's Naminé.”

_Naminé,_ the voice repeated tenderly. It took a while but eventually uttered, _You can call me... Xion._

“Nice to meet you, Xion.” Naminé cocked her head as she nodded in greeting.

_L-likewise!_

Quietly Naminé laughed to herself. Somehow, Xion sounded a little flustered.

“So... is it really okay to talk?” she tentatively asked. Her heart was still hurting and she never felt that lonely before; if Xion offered its ear, maybe even advice, the pain would turn a little easier to bear.

_Of course!,_ Xion eagerly answered. _If it helps, just pretend it's like before. I won't interrupt you._

“Thank you...” Wiggling a little Naminé settled more comfortably in her chair and crossed her arms on top of the desk. Her head was throbbing and felt heavy; it was easier to support it that way, even as she hung it between her shoulders.

“I've... always liked Riku. Vanitas used to tease me about it, saying he was a huge dork who Sora wrapped around his little finger, but to me he was just this big, strong knight who'd come to your rescue. However... I've been too scared to make the first step.”

Her entire body shuddered.

“Really, I should have seen it coming. If I wasn't going to make my move, someone else would.” A heavy, sad giggle escaped her lips. “Y-you know... Vanitas said that, too. That one day someone would come and snatch Riku away right under my nose if I didn't get in motion. But... but I'd have never...!”

A new rush of tears and sobs took Naminé over and, for a moment, she simply let it happen. If she tried to speak in it would only come out as a tangled mess.

She felt a faint brush on her elbow. By the time she looked over, one of Xion's branches was just swaying back.

The touch hadn't been firm, but infinitely consulting nonetheless.

“I heard voices in the hallway. Whispers mostly. But I recognized Riku's voice and f-followed... And that's when I saw them.” Ever so slightly Naminé clenched her fingers into her lower arms. “He had backed Vanitas into a wall and said he should punch him if he didn't like it. And then they kissed.” She curled a little tighter into herself. “Vanitas isn't someone who lets himself be manhandled... so... if he didn't push Riku away, that means...”

New tears streamed down her cheeks and she dropped her head, resting her forehead on top of her folded arms. Xion could see her from the shadow of the bonsai – and the sight made its chest feel tight again.

“But it got even worse,” Naminé whispered, muffled by her own arms. “I- I was so surprised I dropped my books. They heard me, broke apart... and I heard Vanitas gasp when he saw me.” Slowly she lifted her head and, instead, rested her chin in her arms and stared ahead. “He came after me, said he could explain, but I didn't want to hear any of it. Instead I yelled at him that a friend – a _real_ friend – wouldn't do such a thing. And then I-I said... I hate him!”

As if a dam broke, Naminé curled into herself as she wailed. “I didn't mean it,” she brought out between sobs and gasps, “I don't hate him, I could never...”

Remaining silent, Xion let her cry. It felt like the best course of action; once all emotions were out and had the time to settle, maybe it could help Naminé find a way out of her misery.

“W-what if,” Naminé whispered once her crying subsided, “he never wants to see me again...?”

_I doubt that,_ Xion said quietly. When Naminé wiped her eyes dry and cocked her head, she added, _Vanitas is mean and has a foul mouth, but he cares about you. Maybe he's already-_

Before Xion could finish, a loud knock came from the window. Naminé whipped her head up, her bottom lip trembling and eyes turning watery again. Xion could _feel_ how uncomfortable she was, how much she didn't want to face anyone. And so she laid her hands together again, praying to her tree.

A slight breeze came up, encircling Naminé faster than she could react. She barely managed to cover her eyes against the wind as she suddenly floated from her chair – and then her wrist was grabbed and pulled hard, making her stumble as she tried to keep up with whoever was dragging her.

By the time her sight cleared up, she found herself kneeling by the trunk of a tree, a person clad in black leather standing above her and shielding her with its arms as it carefully peeked around the bark.

“Fuck...!”

Recognizing Vanitas' voice, Naminé crawled around the tree-trunk – and saw him climb in through her window before he turned on the spot and reached out again. He came back with a huge box which he dropped onto the bed with a huff, following suit. She saw him looking at the desk and shied further behind the tree, realizing it must have been her bonsai.

He stared at the bonsai for a moment, then hung his head low in defeat.

“Fuck,” he quietly repeated, his hands coming up to fist into his messy black hair. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_

With a gasp, Naminé saw a hand reach out for him. “What's wrong?” a soft baritone asked, but she couldn't really see him properly between the blooming branches of the willow.

Vanitas violently slapped the hand away. “Don't fucking _touch me,”_ he growled, anger settled in his bright eyes and a snarl on his lips. Naminé only ever saw him like that when he was about to punch someone.

The boy remained silent for a heartbeat. “I'm sure she's okay-”

“The fuck do you know!” Vanitas yelled as he jumped up. His hands trembled on either side of his body as he cursed, “The fucking tree is in full bloom! A fucking _Weeping Willow!_ I hurt her enough to-” He cut himself off with a snivel, his arms coming up to cross before his chest – or better, to hug himself. “I'm weak. Too fucking weak. And now Naminé's...” He fell back into the bed, face buried in his hands.

“See,” the person in black whispered quietly. Naminé looked up, but they kept their face hidden in a hood. “He's really upset. If he hated you, he wouldn't be like that.”

“Xion...?” Naminé softly called, finally recognizing her. She must have used magic to shrink her down enough to hide in the bonsai.

The boy went down on one knee and from the angle Naminé could see his face – though she wasn't entirely surprise to see _him_ of all people.

Gently Riku reached out, resting one of his hands on Vanitas' shoulder again. “You're not weak.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Vanitas bit back.

“You know,” Riku continued, rather unfazed, although his eyes dropped to the floor. “I kind of realized Naminé liked me. But I don't feel the same way.” He paused for a moment, as if he thought about his next words very carefully. “Getting her hopes up and then disappointing her felt wrong. I didn't want to play with her feelings. And I also realized that you kept pushing me away for her sake, too.”

Vanitas... had really done that?

“But we can't help who we fall in love with. I think Naminé would understand that, too... and want you to be happy.”

Vanitas drew in a shaky breath. “You're an idiot,” he growled, “To think I'd chose you over her. I'd castrate you if that made her happy.”

Naminé couldn't help a light giggle at that. He totally would, without as much as batting an eye.

Surprising enough, Riku joined in with a chuckle of his own. “I'm sure you would,” he said, as if he read Naminé's thoughts, and though her heart still hurt it felt like she'd be okay again.

Suddenly rapid footsteps came from the corridor outside – making Vanitas instantly flinch upright again. “Oh shit.” Quickly he jumped up, grabbed a fistful of Riku's shirt, and hauled him out of the window before following suit.

A heartbeat later the door flew open and two girls ran up to the open window. “Damn it! He passed the wards _again?!”_

Meanwhile the other girl shouted, “Vanitas, we know it's you! Stop right this instant!”, before she jumped out of the window as well. The other girl hurried out of the room again, undoubtedly pursuing the boys, too, slamming the door shut behind herself.

For a moment Naminé and Xion stared in silence – then broke into a fit of laughter and giggles. Slowly Xion sank down to sit on the ground, her arms wound around her stomach as she tried to get a hold of herself again. “W-what was _that?”_ she wheezed, grin visible even beneath the hood.

Naminé wiped the tears off her cheeks, pink from her own giggles. “Vanitas always sneaks into my room, no matter how many wards and spells the guards put up. Lately they increased their measures so he usually comes by only at night. Since they want to catch him red handed, they have been waiting for him day in and day out.” Another sputter of laugh escaped her lips. “They'll chase him to the end of the world.”

“He really _is_ a troublemaker.” With a sigh Xion leaned back against the tree, so much the hood slipped a little. From the angle, Naminé could see her delicate features and what looked like raven hair framing her face.

“Xion,” she gently called, “What are you...?”

As if caught, Xion flinched into a sitting position again, tugging self-consciously on her hood.

“The spell you used to get me here,” Naminé said, “was very advanced. It felt very green, too, but not like the magic of a witch.”

For a while Xion remained silent, legs drawn close to her chest and arms wrapping around them. “I'm a dryad. But when my tree was still little, it was picked up and cultivated into a bonsai. That's why I never grew bigger than... this.” She gestured at herself, curling even tighter up, all too-aware how pathetic she was for one of her kind.

But, instead of laughing and mocking, Naminé gasped in awe. “That's... amazing! To be so strong, you must be very talented!”

Shyly Xion looked up from her knees. “You think so?” she asked, barely keeping a tiny smile from curling over her lips.

“Absolutely.” Naminé nodded to herself before she took her hands. “And you're wise, too. You were right about Vanitas and helped me realize it, too. So... thank you.” She smiled as well and although it was a bit wobbly and she undoubtedly still carried sadness in her heart, Xion couldn't recall ever seeing something more radiant.

“I... I was glad to help.” Her hands squeezed down on Naminé's. “I'll always be there for you. Promise.”

Yes. Xion would always be there for her, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> First yuri-work ever whooohoooo.   
> Had this sitting around for weeks and finally dished up an ending. 
> 
> Whenever I have Vanitas and Riku in a setting, I just can't stop myself from shipping them... 
> 
> Regards,  
> -T


End file.
